Spirit
by W0nderboy
Summary: The sequel to Ghost. =)


***********************************************************************  
This is a what if story that takes place around issue #5 of Card Captor   
Sakura. I have only seen a few episodes of the show, and those were the   
ones on Kids WB, so don't please don't flame me, thank you. The story  
is told by both Sakura and Tomoyo in first person narriation and later,  
Kero.  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
She takes a step towards me. She face looks exactly like then ones dad hangs up. No, younger. She looks 16 years old. That's when dad married her. And she is wearing a school uniform... Then she disappeared.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
Spirit By W0nderboy  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Ha, I win again!"  
  
"Darn you Kero!", I said. "Let me see those cards."  
  
He had won again. I couldn't believe it. How could the guardian of the Clow Cards know how to play Poker? In fact, how did he also know how to play go-fish, rummy, blackjack, hearts, spoons, and any other card game I could think of. I'm running out of card games to play. It's 2 in the morning right now. But that's not the real problem. Not the cards.  
  
The real problem is I can't sleep. I haven't for three days.  
  
Even since that incident with Sakura and her mother in the lake, something has affected me. I can't get to sleep no matter what. Not even Kero-Ch... Kero can explain it. Only Sakura has the right to call him that anymore.  
  
"Toyomo?"  
  
I will never tell Kero. He will tell me its not my fault. Sakura went in there her self, but I know it is. What is happening to me?  
  
"Toyomo?"  
  
Maybe it was a mistake to take care of Kero. I mean I know he's important to her and her quest, but I just... I feel like I failed her once, how could I do it again? She is important to me, how could I... Tears are running down my cheek.  
  
"Toyomo?"  
  
Tears run down my cheek. It was because I didn't stop her. She nearly killed heself. I...I can't be with Sakura anymore. It's my fault. My fault for not trying to stop her, all because I wanted those damn videos of her. Why? Because I love her?  
  
"Toyomo?"  
  
Do I really love her? If I loved her, would I have never let her do what she did, no. Maybe... maybe its time for me to give her up.  
  
"Toyomo?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. It's your turn to shuffle. What's the game?"  
  
It will soon be time to say goodbye. I will tell Sakura next time I see her. It will break her heart, but I know she will recover soon. I can't take the risk of hurting her again...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
She has appeared again. During the night. She is still in that form. Still in the same uniform. I wonder why. Maybe, just maybe, she was happy during that time. Maybe, she wanted to keep that moment forever. I want to speak with her, but I can't. What if she is a Clow Card like Kero-Chan says.  
  
"I am not one. Do not worry."  
  
Did she speak to me? She is now smiling.  
  
"You've grown Sakura."  
  
It has been seven years since she died. I was only three when it had happened. Yet I'm not scared now. Why should I be? I love my mother. I missed her for seven years of my life.  
  
"How have you been."  
  
Why did I refuse to talk with her?  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
I sweatdropped.  
  
"No, it's not your fault."  
  
She said, "I left this world when you still needed me."  
  
"It's ok, I know you never meant to get sick."  
  
"You know... I've missed you and Toya and Dad."  
  
Tears ran down from my eyes.  
  
"Sakura, you know... You really have to stand up to your brother."  
  
I wiped my eyes.  
  
How did she know?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sakura and Toyomo walked down to where then pond was. They were both chatting, getting away from from the fair because it was too crowded. It was going to be a perfect day. The Toyomo saw Sakura run off to the pond. She was saying "Mother?" Toyomo ran toward the pond to meet her, the she saw a women and Sakura talking. She had a bad feeling about this. The she turned into a monster. Toyomo ran. "Sakura, look out!!" But the monster had already reached its target. It's tenticle was shove right into her. Blood was dripping where she was stabbed. Sakura looked at her and said, "Why mother, why?" The tenticle went straight though and wrapped around Sakura. The it pulled her in. Toymom rushed over, but it was too late. The last thing she saw Sakura disappear. Toyomo jumped in after her but couldn't find her.  
  
"But my friend was pulled into a lake you gotta save her." Tears ran down her cheek. "Please!" The the door closed in the padded room. Toyomo sat in the corner crying. Her tears ran down her face and hit the straightjacket she was in...  
  
  
The she woke up.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I was being reminded again. Reminded that it was my fault. These dreams haunted me ever night. Kero was fast asleep. It was 3 in the morning. I had fallen asleep for only 5 minutes. It was my punishment for what I had done. I new that I would never sleep again. Why should I? Do I really deserve to sleep for nearly killing a girl that I truly and deeply love in my heart?  
  
The guilt is hard. I feel that I can't breathe without feeling pain. Pain in my stomach... my chest... my heart...  
***********************************************************************  
  
I stared at mother. I was still wondering if this was a dream or something. If it was, it seems like a combination of a great wonder combined with a bit of crudness knowing that when I woke up she would be gone again. Before she left...  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well I kinda had my hopes up, thinking it was you, hoping it was you but...Ker...I mean I had my doubts.  
  
"I know about the Clow Cards." She smiled. "And Kerberos too."  
  
"You know about Kero-Chan?, I asked. "How?"  
  
"I've been watching you over you and..."  
  
My temper rose, quick.  
  
"You...You were watching me!? How dare you invade my privacy!"  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"I don't care if you are my mother. Please leave."  
  
Then there was a flash and I was alone in my hospital room again. Obviously she had left. I hope no one heard me. I admit I felt I was going crazy over this. Ever since I found out about a monster in the pond near the park. Then I heard a door open and the nurse came in and turned on the light.  
  
[Oh no, she heard us.]  
  
"I just came to check on you. And tell you some good news. You look like you haven't slept yet."  
  
"I was about to."  
  
"After this, I doubt it. In a few hours you won't be our patient anymore Miss Kinomoto. We're discharging you. You're going home."  
  
"Home?"  
  
"See I told you. Anyways try to get some sleep."  
  
"Did you hear anything?"  
  
"I heard nothing."  
  
She left, turning off the light on the way out. I tried sleep, but I couldn't. I was too excited.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The nurse had no idea what was going on. She had heard something, or stranger seen something. That girl was talking to someone. At first she had thought it might have been talking to herself, but her eyes widened when she saw who she was talking to. A ghost in the shape of a girl who looked about 16 At one point she referred to her as mother. She had waited a few minutes recovering then she came in. She was still shocked. The ghost was her mother? She wisely decided not to mention this to anyone. As for Sakura Kinomoto and the Ghost Girl, it was none of her business. She hope however that they would resolve any problems they had with each other. She was going off duty soon. She couldn't wait, she needed a good hard drink...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I just stared out of my window for a few hours. The I knew what I exactly what I had to do. I snuck out of room, not waking Kero. I went into the bathroom and loked around quietly, then I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a shaving blade...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Toya and Dad were waiting for me. I admit that I missed them both, even Toya. I couldn't wait to get home, and see Toyomo and Kero-Chan. I would resume my search for the Clow Cards. It would be a great day.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Toyomo wasn't there when I woke up. I searched all over the room. Everyone ws asleep so I flew out of the room. Toyomo failed to close the door. I guess she woke up and left not waking me up. Prabaly downstairs watching cartoons. I dashed downstairs. She wasn't there. Then I went upstairs again. I couldn't find her. Then I noticed the bathroom door was open. I hesitated.  
  
"Toyomo?"  
  
Then I saw her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Copyright: Card Captor Sakura was created by CLAMP.  
***********************************************************************  
First of all, I'd like to thank CLAMP for creating CCS  
and for making the G.N. which I used as my references. I also like to   
thank the people who take there time to read my work, and of course   
my friends who support my project no matter how crazy they are.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Author's notes: Spirit is the sequel to Ghost, a CCS fiction I made   
a few months earlier. This was hard work, but I think it came out   
pretty well. I will not make anymore chapters to it. I did leave it at   
a cliffhanger though, so what happens after that, well that's up to you.   
I know I added so many unanswered questions, like why did Sakura's mother   
show up and what was with Toyomo? I doubt they will ever be anwsered.  
  
Another issue, wWhat did Toyomo mean by "Because I love her?" Well it's  
exactly what you read, even though in the Manga she doesn't annouce her   
love to Sakura until a few issues later. (Issue #8, and the famous two   
pages which shows you believe that there is MORE to the storyline that   
meets the eye, even though they give hints earlier in the story. (And in   
earlier issues as well.)  
  
I originally thought of Ghost on a bus ride. A storyline just came to me.   
I knew that Spirit would have to match it. It just couldn't be a dumb sequel.   
It should match the original. And I can be proud to say that it has.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Music  
***********************************************************************  
  
Music was a great deal of help in this. All were midis. Legendary Esper  
and sbodetolisa were used to write the first conversations of Sakura and Nadeshiko.  
Tier1 was used to help write Toyomo's nightmare in the story. Distant Earth was heard  
playing while Sakura and Nadeshiko' talk was continued. Chrono Trigger's sad theme was  
probably the most used midi. It was used to write nearly every scene that had to do with  
Toyomo and her sadness. In fact you could call this an inspiration. Blyoyo was also  
used as well. Most of these song were created by Squaresoft except for a few which I have   
NO idea where they're from.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Final notes: I hope you enjoyed reading this story. I had fun writing it. I hope you had fun reading it.  
  
-The Author 


End file.
